So it Begins
So it Begins is the first episode of [[Suppper Crossover|''Suppper Crossover]]. It was written by ElectroKaiju300 and released on November 10, 2018. '''Plot Anthony is slowly going back home from school with his friend Richard. “How could that bitch give me an F!?” shouted Tony angrily. “And what did you expect? You wrote “Only God knows” as the answer to most questions, and then you asked for points because you wrote your name right,” replied Richard. “Shut up, Dick!” said Tony ignorantly.' “Mom, I’m home,” said Tony as he slammed the door. He grabbed a carton of milk and started drinking it. “Oh, hi Tony! I need to tell you something” said Tony’s mother as she ran down the stairs. “What is it, mom?” asked Tony. “Your father and I will be going to his parents for a week.” said his mom. Tony spit out the milk “Why all of a sudden? I can’t be alone for a week! Do I even have enough food in the fridge? I might die of starvation or-,” “Calm down, it’s just a week, we know you are not used to being alone but you’ll be okay” said his mom before he could even finish the sentence. “Ughh… okay, if you think so…” “We’ll be going tonight,” said Tony’s mom as she turned around walked upstairs.' Another day has passed, and Tony’s parents aren’t home anymore. Tony wakes up, makes breakfast, sits on a sofa and turns on the TV. “These may look like a cross between a dog and a squirrel to you, but it’s actually a mutated shrew. The scientists will call them the Killer Shrews as a placeholder until a proper name is made for the species. These creatures are most likely a result of an experiment on this isolated island. They multiply very fast, and the island is already overpopulated by them. We’ll be bringing some samples to our lab to study them.” said a scientist from a documentary about a newly mutated species of shrews, the Killer Shrews. “Sure bud, nothing could go wrong with that,” said Tony and changed the TV channel. Suddenly, the house was shaking like it was an earthquake, and then a sound like something broke through the roof was heard. “What in the fuck!?” Tony shouted as he ran upstairs. There was a naked, bulky man laying on the floor. “Dude, what the fuck!?” shouted Tony as he looked above through the hole in the roof. The man stood up and said, “Give me your clothes.” “What!?” asked shocked Tony. “Give me your clothes,” the man repeated. “You entered my house straight through my fucking roof and now you expect me to give you my clothes?!” yelled Tony at the man. The man grabbed Tony by the neck and lifted him up. “Wait, wait, I might not give you these clothes, but I have a full closet just for you! But please put me down,” said Tony while trembling. The man put Tony down, and Tony lead him to the closet. '''While the man was looking into the closet, Tony, with a kitchen knife, sneaked up behind the man, attacked and stabbed him in the neck. The man turned around to Tony and pushed him into the wall without showing any pain from the knife. “W-what are you?! And why are you at my house?!” Tony asked in fear. “I’m a Cyberdyne Systems Series 800 Terminator, T-800 for short. I’m from the future, and I was sent here to terminate an incoming threat to your species. If I don’t do something, humans will no longer be the dominant species of this planet anymore.” said the man as he revealed himself to be a cyborg. “So you’re good? You don’t want to kill me, right?” asked Tony. “Depends. If you get in my way, I will have to terminate you. I have a mission I need to do, and it is eliminating the incoming great threat,” T-800 said as he was picking up clothes from the closet. Now with a black leather jacket, black pants, and black boots, T-800 says “Now I’m going for my mission.” “Wait!” shouts Tony, T-800 turns around and looks at him. “I’m going with you,” he said. “Okay, but stick to me if you want to live” replied T-800. Both went down the stairs, Tony opened the door, but T-800 turns around and walks to a shelf. “What are you doing?” asked Tony. T-800 grabs Tony’s father’s shades and puts them on, turns around and leaves the house with Tony. '''Meanwhile, in an underground lab, a scientist named Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen was making his ultimate weapon which he plans to use to take over the world. “Just a little bit of this…” he said while pouring drops of a weird green liquid into a pipe. The lab got full of smoke in seconds. “Zgblzlbgzlzbleeevgbl…” said weird voices which sounded like to be of a small creature. The smoke dissipated and revealed Dr. Putrid’s new creation: the Killer Tomatoes. “Yes! They’re alive! My ultimate weapon!” Dr. Putrid shouted. The Tomatoes were slowly getting closer to Dr. Putrid, “What? Why are you getting close to me?” he asked, but Tomatoes cannot speak human languages… yet. The Tomatoes suddenly stopped moving. Dr. Putrid was shaking. All the Tomatoes suddenly jumped on and attacked him. “Arghh!” mumbled Dr. Putrid as he was being devoured by his creations.' “So where are we going now?” asked Tony while walking down the street with T-800. “We are going to a gun shop,” said T-800. “And how long is the closest gun shop?” asked Tony as he was being tired of walking. T-800 pointed to a sign saying “Gun Shop - 3 kilometers.” “Oh, God..” said Tony in a low tone. T-800 suddenly stops walking and turns around, looking at a car. “What is it?” asked Tony. T-800 walked towards the car, broke a window and entered it. “Come in,” he said to Tony. “But isn’t this illegal?” asked Tony. “Why?” asked T-800. “Because... ya know, you’re stealing someone’s… You know what? Forget it, let’s go!” said Tony and entered the stoled car.' They finally got to their first destination: the gun shop. “Here we are,” said Tony as he was leaving the car. “So how much do you have for the guns?” he asked T-800. “How much of what?” asked T-800 in a response to Tony. “Uhh, money… Wait, do you even have any cash?” asked Tony “Negative,” replied T-800 and entered the gun shop. “Oh, no, I’m not stealing that with you, I’ll be waiting for you right here,” said Tony as he stood up completely straight with crossed arms. T-800 enters the shop and looks around. “Hi! Which beauty from here do ya want?” asked the man who works there. T-800 looks around, “Uzi 9 milimetah,” he said. “Here ya go,” said the man as he grabbed the gun from the wall. “Anything else?” he asks. “MRI Desert Eagle with laser sight” The man puts the handgun on the desk. “Anything else?” “Phased-plasma rifle in the 40-watt range.” “Umm, we don’t seem to have that one, unfortunately,” said the man as he was confused about the mentioned gun. “Do you want anything else?” “Kel-Tec KSG” “I haven’t had a customer with that knowledge in weapons in a long time, here ya go. Anything else?” “Negative,” said T-800 “Okay, that’d be- arghh!” the man mumbled as he was being choked by T-800. The cyborg loads the desert eagle with his other arm and prepares to shoot the man. “Wait!” shouted Tony as he ran into the shop. “Don’t kill him! You’re good, aren’t you?” T-800 turned around and looked at Tony while holding the man in the air with one arm. “We can just tie him with a rope or something? Just don’t kill him, that’s bad!” T-800 grabs a rope from the desk and throws it over a pillar on the ceiling. “NO! We won’t hang him! That’s killing!” shouted Tony. “We’ll tie him to… this desk! It’s so heavy he won’t be able to get away!” T-800 heard that and put the man down. “But why?” asked the man. “He’s broke. Don’t worry, someone will find ya one day,” replied Tony as T-800 tied up the man to the desk. “So, umm, good luck,” said Tony to the man as they left the shop. “So where are we going now?” asked Tony. “Forest, we’ll be looking for an underground lab,” said T-800 and drove away from the gun shop. '''An hour has passed and the two are in a city driving to a national park. “Ugh! Can we stop for a minute? I’m hungry,” said Tony as his stomach was cramping. “Hungry?” said T-800 “Oh, ya, you’re a robot, ya don’t eat. I’ll explain it to you how it works later, but can we stop the car now?” said Tony. T-800 stops the car on the road, several crashes are made in the behind. “You see this man that sells hotdogs?” asked Tony as he was pointing to the man selling hotdogs. “Affirmative,” said T-800. “Can you force him to give you some hotdogs for free? “Affirmative,” repeated T-800 and left the car. 'T-800 comes back after 2 minutes with a bag full of hotdogs and hands it over to Tony. “Nice!” said Tony as he grabbed the bag. T-800 turns around and sees the news on a TV. “A whole campsite crew went missing this night. The police are currently looking for the missing identities, and all that was left is tomato juice all over the place,” said the news reporter. T-800 grabs the steering wheel. “We must hurry,” he says and then starts driving. ''''After a long ride, the two arrive in front of the forest where the police are. T-800 and Tony leave the car and go for the forest’s entrance without any fear of the police. “Remember, don’t kill,” said Tony to T-800. “Affirmative,” responded T-800. A police officer walks towards T-800. “Sorry sir, you can’t go there,” said the police officer to T-800, but neither Tony or T-800 responded to that. “Sir, I repeat, you can’t go th-,” T-800 knocked out the police officer before he could even finish the sentence. Other police officers pulled out their guns and aimed at T-800. “Stay right where you are!” one of them shouted. T-800 looked at Tony, “Stay here,” he said and then went for the police officers. “Shoot him!” the same police officer said, but the target showed complete resistance to bullets. “What even is he?!” said a police officer as he was reloading his handgun. T-800 got to a police officer, grabbed him by the neck and threw him on the officer’s fellow. The third tried to escape, but T-800 pulled out his handgun with a laser sight and pointed it on a tree which was in front of the police officer. The officer slowly put his hands in the air as T-800 was walking towards him. “So what will we do with this one?” asked Tony about the police officer. “Tie him?” recommended T-800. “Yo, that’s what I’m talking about!” said Tony as he brought some rope from the car. “Have a nice day, officer!” said Tony as he and T-800 he walked into the forest. '“This forest is kinda empty,” said Tony as he hasn’t seen a single animal while walking. “Here it is, the campsite!” said T-800 as he looked down. “What is that?” asked Tony. “It’s tomato juice” answered T-800. “But why?” T-800 suddenly pulls out his Uzi and stands up, “Watch out!” he shouted! Tomatoes jumped out of bushes and fell from trees. “Zgzblzlzbluzlb…” “We are under attack!” shouted T-800 and pulled the trigger. “What in the flying fuck?!” Tony shouted in fear. “We are being attacked by fucking tomatoes?!” T-800 kept shooting but more of them came out, he needed to reload. Tony grabbed T-800’s Desert Eagle and shot the tomatoes while screaming in fear. After some time all the tomatoes were killed. Tony stood up in front of a tomato’s corpse with both of his arms pointing to the dead body. “What in the multiverse was that shit!?” Tony shouted. “Killer Tomatoes, they are a great danger to mankind,” answered T-800 “So you’re saying that fucking tomatoes became the dominant species of Earth in the time you came from!?” “Affirmative,” said T-800. “We now failed at stopping the creation of these monstrosities.” “So what now?” asked Tony. “We have to kill them all. And tomatoes aren’t the only threat now.” “So what is the other threat?” asked Tony as he was laying on the ground. “Killer Shrews,” said T-800. “Yeah, of course, nothing can go wrong with bringing mutated animals here, nah!” said Tony ironically. “Let’s go, the lab is not too far away,” said T-800 “Ughh..” mumbled Tony.' “We’re close,” said T-800 after a long walk. “Aye, dead people!” shouted Tony as he saw corpses. “We’re late, again! The Shrews broke free, and these people were infected by their poisonous bite. You can get infected, so stick to me and keep that gun in your hands,” said T-800 as he was reloading his shotgun. They kept walking and finally got to the lab. Windows were broken, scratches were all over the walls and most of the furniture inside was either broken or rolled over. “Shhhiiit,” said Tony as he was looking around the destroyed lab. “The animals could be hiding around,” said T-800. “You must be ready to shoot anytime.” “Got it!” Suddenly weird animal sounds were heard. “Help, help!” someone yelled from another room. T-800 and Tony followed the sounds as fast as they could. They entered the room and saw a scientist on top of a closet trembling in fear while being attacked by the Killer Shrews. “Shoot!” said Tony to T-800. The Shrews that attacked the scientist were killed, but more of them came out and one jumped at Tony from the behind and knocked him down on the floor, which made him drop the handgun. “Kill it! Kill it!” he yelled. T-800 switched to his Uzi and killed the shrew attacking Tony. Tony grabbed the Deagle he dropped and shot the two shrews on T-800 back. No more Killer Shrews came out. Both came to the scientist on the closet, T-800 grabbed him and put him on a char. “What happened here?” Tony asked even if he kinda knew what happened. The scientist looked up at T-800, then at Tony. “Sh-shrews… Killer Shrews… we these damned rodents here, and now they will kill us all!” he said. He pointed at T-800, “How are you not dead yet?! Their bite is so poisonous it would kill an average human in a couple of minutes!” “I’m no human, I’m a Cyberdyne Syste-,” “Yeah, yeah,” Tony interrupted T-800. “So… your name is Charles Kennedy,” said Tony as he was reading the ID badge. “Where do ya think these things will go next?” he asked Charles. “They’ll be looking for food, they are always hungry. The city is most likely their next destination,” Charles answered. “Then Killer Tomatoes will be going there too. Shrews and tomatoes need to fight each other to prove who is stronger,” said T-800 “We’ll just get one of the vehicles these guys used to use,” said Tony. “But you can’t just leave me here! I’d die!” Charles shouted. “He’s right, we can’t just leave him here,” Tony said to T-800 “There’s a van outside, he can go with us,” said T-800 and then walked outside with the others. They were behind the van. T-800 broke the lock and opened the back doors. “Get in the vehicle,” he said to Charles. “But I-,” “Get in!” T-800 shouted and grabbed Charles and threw him into the van, making a big dent on it. T-800 and Tony enter the van and start driving to the city. They come across multiple dead bodies, squished tomatoes, and dead Killer Shrews, but continue driving no matter what. They get attacked by the shrews for the second time, but this time the animals manage to bite through the tires. “Crap!” said Tony. “We need to get away from them,” T-800 said. “Yeah, but who’ll do that-,” “Take the wheel, you drive now,” T-800 ordered Tony. “Wait! Wait! I don’t have a driver's-,” T-800 interrupted Tony with the sounds of his shotgun. He was shooting the shrews with his upper body through the window. The shrews were killed. T-800 sat back in the van and immediately grabbed a steering wheel, saving all of them from a near-crash with a truck. “You’re crazy for letting me drive!” Tony yelled as he was still shocked by the near-crash experience. “Indeed I am” replied T-800.' They finally arrive in the city close to a train station. The streets were empty, people were hiding in their homes. Squished tomatoes were everywhere. Killer Shrews and Killer Tomatoes were facing each other, and the shrews were winning, tomatoes couldn’t even stand a chance. “The current objective is to kill,” said T-800 as he reloaded his shotgun. “Terminate the threat,” he said and left the van. Several shrews attacked him and died a brutal death. He broke their bones with only one hand. He pulled out his shotgun and began shooting both shrews and tomatoes. Neither tomatoes or shrews were able to harm him. The shrews had the upper hand during the fight between them and the red fruit mutations until the true big killer tomatoes came out. “Oh, God! These are much bigger than the rest!” said Tony while hiding in the van. “I need to help T somehow, do ya have any idea how we could help him defeat those things?” Tony asked Charles. “You must lure the shrews to come to one place, tomatoes would immediately follow them there too,” Charles said. “That’s it!” Tony said, turned the vehicle on and drove away. T-800 had no trouble even with the big Killer Tomatoes until he went out of shotgun shells. He went for the Uzi in his cloak, but several Cherry Killer Tomatoes jumped at his head, covering his eyes. The big Killer Tomatoes made him fall down and then they pushed a truck over his arm. He was stuck and his weapon was a meter away from him, he was unable to reach it. Shrews began losing as from the moment the big tomatoes came, but the fight was still lasting. '''“Could you just drive more safely next time, please?” Charles asked Tony as both came out of the van that Tony just accidentally crashed into a wall. “No, but nobody is stopping you from driving next time,” replied Tony. Charles followed Tony to the butcher’s Tony was going for. “Why are there no shrews or tomatoes?” Tony asked. “Most of them are busy fighting each other, I don’t think many of them would come after us, and even if they do, you have the gun.” Tony breaks the glass and the two get into the building. “So we’ll be getting all this meat into the van and bring it to them,” said Tony as he pulled up his sleeves. “But you just crashed the van into the wall?” Charles pointed out. “It still works, and it’s the only thing that matters now,” Tony replied. They started bringing the meat into the van. It felt kinda silent, so Charles tries to start a conversation. “So how long have you been doing things like this?” “What do you mean?” asked Tony confusedly. “You know, killing creatures like this.” “From today, I think it just happened to be me by a chance,” answered Tony “Can you tell me how it all started?” Charles asked. “Well, it’s really weird… my parents went to America for a week, and a naked guy from the future just happened to come out of nowhere through my roof into my house… it’s just too crazy and random.” “Wow… that’s, umm, interesting…” replied Charles confusedly. “Do you think this should be enough?” asked Tony as he put down the last piece of meat. “It should be,” Charles said. They both entered the car and went to help T-800. 'Meanwhile, T-800 was still struggling to reach the gun. He suddenly heard a vehicle coming, it was Tony and Charles in the van. “When I say three, jump out of the van,” said Tony to Charles. “But I-,” “Three!” Tony shouted and they both jumped out of the vehicle. The van crashed into a wall and the meat came out of it as the doors weren’t locked. Shrews immediately smelled the food and ran to it, tomatoes followed them, it was all according to the plan. Tony entered the truck T-800’s arm was under and drove it a bit further to free the cyborg’s arm. Fortunately, the truck’s load happened to be flammable. Tony made the truck go to the shrews and tomatoes and jumped out of it. “Shoot!” Tony shouted to T-800. T-800 grabbed the Uzi and shot the truck’s load, making it explode and kill the mutated animals and tomatoes. Tony sat down as he watched the shrews burn. “Is it over now?” he asked. “Even if all the shrews and tomatoes aren’t terminated, they won’t survive for too long. Tomatoes cannot multiply and shrews don’t have a place to hide in such a populated area as this city,” said T-800. 'Some hours later, the sun was going down, and firefighters came to put out the fire caused by the explosion of the truck. Tony and T-800, sitting on top of a hotel, watched that. “My mission has been successfully done,” said T-800. “So are you going back to where you came from?” asked Tony. T-800 looked into the sky, “No, there’s no going back. I was sent to do my mission, and now that it’s done, I’m no longer of use to anyone” he replied. Tony stood up, “That’s not true! You can still do great things even if your mission is now over. If you want, you can stay with me, and if another threat comes, we’ll beat it!” said Tony with his fist in front of his chest. T-800 also stood up, “Then I’m going with you, Anthony.” said T-800 as they were both looking at the sun going down. '''THE END Appearances 5a9e7e7d46339.jpg|'T-800' Cherry tomattt.png|'Cherry Killer Tomatoes' Killer_Shrew_in_color.jpg|'Killer Shrews' tomato32.png|'Killer Tomatoes' Gallery Putridddd.jpg|'Dr. Putrid Gangreen' Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to The Lord of the Rings. ** The original title of this episode was Shrews and Tomatoes: the Battle for Earth!. * The characters featured in Shrews and Tomatoes: the Battle for Earth! come from the following films: ** 'T-800 -' The Terminator (1984) ** 'Killer Shrews -' The Killer Shrews (1959) ** 'Killer Tomatoes -' Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1978) Category:Crossed Paths Category:MosuFan2004's Stories Category:Crossed Paths episodes